Tennis
Tennis is a Game in Wii Sports and Wii Sports Club. In this game you must hit the ball over the net and make it bounce twice on the opposing team's side. The main gameplay involves using the Wii Remote like a racket and swinging it as the ball comes toward the player. The player(s) can choose to play a single game, 2-out-of-three, or a three-out-of-five match. Points Points score as follows: 0 points = 0 1 point = 15 2 points = 30 3 points = 40 4 points = Win Motak Motak is the champion of Tennis and has a level of 10,000,394. His teammate is Bang-hox, with a Skill level of 7,824,119. Both have special features to move very extremely fast and always has perfect swings. Skill Level The Miis that are able to appear on your team are never opponents unless you lose the first match are: Yaut, Fatso, Alli, Max, Obeni, Erdok, Vince, Furtam, Dylan 2, Togona, Gary, Emma, Lexi, Mark, Zubi10, Kimi, Ogala, Ika, &, Dumbo, and Doan. When you reach skill 2000, you will get more skill points: * CPU has 0 points = +850 skill points * CPU has 1 point = + 700 skill points * CPU has 2 points = +600 skill points * CPU has 3 points = +500 skill points * CPU wins and you have 3 points = +350 skill points * CPU wins and you have 2 points = +150 skill points * CPU wins and you have 1 point = +35 skill points * CPU wins and you have 0 points = +10 skill points This is good for getting more and faster skill points because the champion Motak has a very high skill level and because you must play long to play with the CPU Miis. His skill level is 9,800,000 - 10,000,394. Wii Sports Club The game reappears as one of the current games in Wii Sports Club. Unlike in Wii Sports, shots like smash hits and topspin have been re-added. The single game works similar to Table Tennis from Wii Sports Resort as the player has to get 6 points and a match point to win. The first CPUs faced are Alex and Elena at Level 1, while the champions are Sara and Emily faced at Level ★5. When the player beats the champions, they get to use a frying pan as a racket by holding down the 1 button with the Mii select screen displayed, and then pressing A. People never faced in person and are partners are Helen, Piper (top left), Thierry, Fidel (bottom left), Taylor (top right) and Olivia (bottom right). After Grade ★10, the player will start facing CPUs not faced in any Grade or just any. Starters Level 1: Helen, Thierry, Taylor, Olivia, Alex, Elena, Radai-beng Level 2:Jolly, Xiaoyan Level 3: Level 4:Tommy Level 5: Tom Level 6: Kang-li Level 7: Level 8:Aodhan Level 9: Level 10: Piper,Fidel Pros - Stars Level ★1: Level ★2: Level ★3: Level ★4: Level ★5 (These CPUs are faced at Level ★4, but when the player gets to Level ★5, they have to face the champions): Anna Level ★6: Sasha Level ★7: Level ★8: Level ★9: Level ★10:Sara(Champion), Emily(Champion), Eoin, Chris Category:Other